Tú Fuego, Yo Hielo
by LadyDy
Summary: [¿Drabble?] Aún su mente de prodigio no lograba comprender. ¿Qué hacía él, el Hielo, protegiendola todo el tiempo a ella, el Fuego? ¿No se supone qué el Fuego derrite al Hielo? Solamente para ya no sentirse fastidiado y agobiado, analizaría este "problema" de una vez por todas.


Konichiwa!

De nuevo,aquí... Trayéndoles, ahora si de verdad un... ¿Drabble?

Ok, si... ¡Si es un drabble! ¡Y HitsuHina! Deberían estar felices e.e Por lo menos yo lo estoy! xD

Mooo... ¡Sara fue muy cruel! No quiso venir a mi casa a opinar sobre este drabble, ella dijo algo como "No dormí mucho ayer, molestarme mañana..." Sí, eso me dijo. Triste, ¿no? T-T

Dejando su crueldad de lado, este drabble me salio raro, no salio como quería... Ahora que me doy cuenta, nada sale como yo quiero! xD

Bueno, échenle la culpa a la persona que me inspiro! Fue una linda escritora de FanFiction, que también ama al perfecto HitsuHina *-* Diré su nombre después, por mientras, lean mi raro drabble xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fuera mío Gin seguiría vivito y coleando T-T

* * *

**._Tú Fuego, Yo Hielo_.**

___—_Drabble_—_

* * *

La veía con sumo cuidado y cautela. Ella comía alegremente ese pedazo de sandía que él "cortésmente" le había ofrecido. Sí, hay que poner esa palabra entre comillas, porque en un principio, esa sandía sería solo para su persona. Pero claro, ella con su cara de cachorrito después de una tormenta vino a pedirle un "poco" de su deliciosa y jugosa fruta. Ah, como odiaba la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía contra ella. ¿Acaso nunca podría decirle que no?

_"Al parecer, no..." _le dijo su vocecilla interior, mientras veía como la castaña tomaba otro pedazo de su fruta favorita.

Siguió mirándola y fue donde se puso a "analizar" las actitudes que mostraba con ella. Si bien, su personalidad no es de las más lindas que existían, no podía evitar ser detallista con ella. Era paciente, amable, sensato y demás cosas. Sin embargo, lo que más se le notaba a leguas y con lo que más Matsumoto se reía y burlaba de él... ¡Es que también era muy sobreprotector con ella! Todas las personas -aunque no se lo digan-, tachaban su comportamiento como el de un enfermo novio posesivo. Ya estaba harto de eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, con esa castaña? _Ah sí, ya recuerdo._ Ella es muy, pero muy distinta a él. Ajá, esa es la gran razón de sobreprotegerla. Mientras él era indiferente, frío y serio; ¡Ella era dulce, ingenua y malditamente inocente! En serio... _¿Cómo quieren que no proteja a alguien como Hinamori?_ ¡La pobre chica es una santa que en cualquier momento podía caer en las garras de una bestia! Suspiró; Para su pesar, aún sentía que no era un buen argumento para ser su protector.

En realidad, ella, aunque se viera muy frágil, ya no estaba para que la siguiese protegiendo, y eso muy en el fondo, lo tenía muy claro. Pero aún así, Hitsugaya quería ser el que la cuidara. Rió irónicamente haciendo que su amiga lo mirara con extrañeza; Si él es la representación del Hielo y ella es tan diferente, tan opuesta... ¿Hinamori sería el Fuego, no? Volvió a reírse; ¿Qué hacía el _Hielo_ protegiendo al _Fuego_? Era ilógico, era algo verdaderamente muy tonto, ni siquiera su prodigiosa mente lo concebía. El Fuego derretía al Hielo, lo consumía, _le ganaba. _Era irónico, es como si estuviera protegiendo a la única persona que lo podría destruir, a su perdición.

Protegerla, era como la unión del Hielo y el Fuego, donde seguramente el Fuego extinguiría al Hielo, por naturaleza propia. Dejando eso, ya tenía una razón para protegerla. Si algo le pasaba a ella, él no lo soportaría. Ella era su perdición, la única que lo podría derretir, y si algo le pasara, él se destruiría. Abrió sus ojos más de la cuenta; Esperen... ¿Estaba admitiendo que, sin su _perdición_, no sería nada? ¿Era eso? Frunció su ceño e hizo que su mejor amiga le mandara, nuevamente, esa mirada de extrañeza, ya un poco incómoda. ¿Por eso la protegía? Indirectamente, esa razón de protegerla se asociaba a un sentimiento que creía falso y estúpido. Sin embargo, él solito se lo estaba demostrando. Suspiró; tendría que aceptarlo después de todo...

Así que, la quería, y _mucho_. Iba a dar por terminado todo su análisis complejo, hasta que recordó la parte de su actitud tan blanda con ella. Atando todos los "cabos sueltos" de su información razonada... ¡Hinamori era el Fuego que lo estaba derritiendo! ¡Dentro de poco, tal vez lo convertiría en un Ukitake! Oh no, jamás, eso sí que no; Apretó sus puños decidido. Y antes de que ella se comiera el último trozo de sandía del plato, él se lo arrebató con enojo, dejándola con una mirada inocente y confundida.

— ¡No te atrevas a derretirme más!

— ¡¿Eh?! —expresó la castaña con desconcierto.

Ciertamente, Hinamori era su Fuego; Y si ésta no existiera, él no sería nada, ni siquiera el Hielo.

* * *

●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●**(Fin)**●¸.•*¨Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ¨*•.¸●

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! ¿Les gusto? xD

Fue un final bastante raro, a mí parecer. Aparte, siento que el Título no tuvo mucho que ver u.u Uh... ¡Soy un caso perdido! Tengo las ideas precisas y termino plasmando otras! Ah! Soy una bakka por convicción! u.u Pero así me quiero! xD Y así me que quieren, ¿no? :3 *Silencio en el desierto* Uh... Qué crueles! T-T Ni siquiera está Sara para consolarme... No sé porque, pero... Creo que de todas formas, ella no me hubiera consolado -.-

Bueno, en sí, me imagino a Toushiro siempre así con Hinamori. Es que ella es tan dulce y tierna que termina destruyendo su fría personalidad :3 Y es por eso que... "No te atrevas a derretirme más!" Es la nueva frase de Hitsugaya-kun e.e Ok no... xD No lo sé, ¿Qué piensan? Por lo menos, lo veo divertido xD

Ah sí, me inspiré por una pequeña oración que leí en un perfil de una buena amiga vengativa e.e Ahí estaba escrito: "Son tan opuestos, que son perfectos." Oh sí, esta personita expresó con claridad lo que yo también pienso de la pareja HitsuHina!

DayiFabi, otra vez, una pequeña oración tuya, me dio "grandes" ideas xD Te agradezco por escribir esa perfecta oración en tu perfil *-* Me leí otros perfiles y realmente ponen cosas que inspiran, pero si sigo así... Terminaré dedicándole un fic a todos los de FF e.e (Ah, por cierto. DayiFabi, me vengaré -nuevamente- cuando menos te lo esperes... MUAJAJAJAJ! Cof, cof *se atora* Lo juro, Me vengaré! xD ._.)

Muy bien, dejando ya mi palabrería inservible OwO Ojalá les haya gustado, si bien, creo que no encajaron bien las ideas. Creo que estuvo lindo y como para leer un ratito :3 Simplemente, esperó que lo hayan disfrutado.

En fin, aquí, en mi país, es de noche y ya tengo sueño u.u Cuídanse mucho, pasenla bien en Año Nuevo y...

JA NE!


End file.
